


Diplomatic Meetings

by acornandroid



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, and simon loves it, bottom!simon, hand interfacing, interfacing, markus gets pretty rough, top!markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: The amount of self-control it took to wait until they got home was pure insanity in its finest form. Although, as soon as they stepped foot into their apartment any self-control that Simon was exercising he realized Markus was exercising tenfold.





	Diplomatic Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> for @rinatsea on Twitter~ <3

Simon accepted part of the blame for their current situation, but it was also mostly Markus’ fault in turn. The diplomatic meeting had been going just fine until Markus had started sliding his fingers ever so slowly along Simon’s beneath the table.

 

Touching and teasing, intertwining and squeezing—it nearly drove him mad. The subtle spikes of connection that sprouted from their fingertips were enough for Simon to just barely restrain himself from making any embarrassing noises.

 

It was a serious meeting after all. The last thing they needed was for the moan that bubbled at Simon’s lips to slip out.

 

That had been hours ago, though. The worst type of torture that Simon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy.

 

The amount of self-control it took to wait until they got home was pure insanity in its finest form. Although, as soon as they stepped foot into their apartment any self-control that Simon was exercising he realized Markus was exercising tenfold.

 

Almost immediately, Simon found himself shoved back against the door the second it was closed. The noise he made was more than indecent and was swallowed all too eagerly by Markus’ mouth. With mild, pleasant surprise he felt the other android wrestle for a grip on his wrist and pin his hands above his head. Simon couldn’t help but squirm, his back arching off of the wall and testing the iron hold that was somehow still so very gentle.

 

How Markus was always able to be the perfect mixture between brute strength and soft kindness was beyond even his processing power.

 

His hips were slammed back suddenly a moment after he lifted them, earning a startled gasp into his partner’s mouth. He dropped his head back against the wall for a moment, breathing hard and taking a stunned moment to wrap his mind around everything that was occurring. Simon knew Markus was strong, they all were, but the new experience of being physically grabbed and tossed over the other’s shoulder like a sack of flour was a whole new feeling within itself.

 

A feeling that may or may not have gone straight to his dick.

 

Simon was stalled out for a moment longer as his processors tried to reorient themselves. It took a haze of a moment for him to come to his senses, and he couldn’t resist reaching down and grabbing a handful of Markus’ ass. That action within itself earned him a sharp smack on the rear in return. Simon’s yelp of surprise dropped off into a static moan.

 

He could feel Markus’ steps stagger as he realized what had just occurred. They were half way to the bedroom at this point, and Markus finally broke the tense silence.

 

“Was that okay?” He ventured to ask of Simon, almost breathless.

 

Simon tried to rework how the human language was structured all over again, making a weak sound and giving a nod. He realized that Markus couldn’t see him from the current angle and he tried desperately to get his voice to work once more.

 

“Yes…” He breathed, biting his lower lip and dropping his head forward.

 

Instead of vocalizing his reply—Markus smacked his ass again, harder this time.

 

The bastard.

 

A broken moan slipped past his lips, grabbing the back of Markus’ shirt in tight fists. The next sound he made after that was rather undignified as he was tossed onto the bed with an audible gasp. Markus grabbed his ankles and hauled him back with a firm tug, impatiently yanking and maneuvering Simon with most, if not all, of his strength in order to forcefully wrestle his shirt off.

 

Simon was certain he had never been more aroused in his life.

 

He complied where he could, but Markus seemed ten steps ahead of him no matter what he did. It felt that by the time he had managed to toss his shirt aside, Markus had already moved onto removing his pants.

 

Simon was flushed blue from head to toe, making another weak sound as Markus forcefully lifted his hips before shoving them back down onto the best as soon as the offending clothing was removed.

 

The blonde slouched back, panting hard and squirming slightly. Markus was a desperate madman, as if he were starved of sexual affection for years rather than just a few hours. In all honesty this was one of the biggest turn-ons in Simon’s existence. He barely had the time to gather his thoughts before Markus seized his hips again and forcefully flipped Simon his stomach. The startled yelp choked off into a groan of pleasure, reorienting himself as much as he could as Markus hauled him up by the waist. His face smashed unceremoniously smashed into the mattress.

 

Even though he knew he could so easily fight back, that he could wrestle Markus down in turn, just taking what his partner was so impatiently and roughly wanting to give him was all the better.

 

He was already dripping, embarrassingly so. His body perhaps overproducing lubricant with all the excitement. Markus must have noticed, because there was a brief pause where he swiped a finger over his entrance. It caused Simon to shudder and moan yet again, his posture shifting against the bed.

 

“Markus, please…” He breathed in a trembling hush of a voice.

 

Simon could practically hear his smirk, faint yet ever powerful. The sound of Markus unfastening his pants behind him.

 

“What was that, Simon?”

 

What a _shit._

 

“ _Markus_ …” He whined, simply because he couldn’t help it.

 

“No, Simon. What did you say?” A finger pressed against him, then slipped inside, starting to work him open teasingly.

 

“Fuck… _please!_ ” Simon couldn’t help but shout it, the impatience getting to him as well.

 

That seemed to get the outcome he wanted, because Markus seized his hips hard as he pushed into him. The moan Simon gave was long and low, shoving his face down into the mattress and gripping the sheets as tightly as he could.

 

There was only a brief moment for adjustment, feeling Markus lean over and press open mouthed kisses between his shoulder blades. Simon shuddered, then shouted as Markus’ pace went from slow to unforgiving in seconds flat.

 

The sound of synthetic skin slapping skin filled the room in no time. All mixed and muddled together with a slew of embarrassing whines and praises Simon had no idea he was making. Markus’ name dripped out of his lips like honey, his fingers scrambling and grapping to grab ahold of _something._

 

As if he read his mind, Markus’ hand found Simon’s own and intertwined with his fingers, the interface between them opened up immediately. The sudden wave of lust and desire that flooded him was strong enough to knock Simon’s brain into a static haze, a shout leaving his throat. Markus’ praises were ringing in his head in a constant stream.

 

_You’re beautiful, Simon. You’re mine, Simon. I love you. I wish you could see yourself right now you’re stunning. I’m lucky to have you—stay with me, be with me, you’re mine, I’m yours—all yours, Simon. Simon, Simon, **Simon** —_

He wanted Markus to touch him—he _needed_ Markus to touch him.

 

Thank god Markus was in his head.

 

Artistic fingers wrapped around his aching cock, jerking him in perfect time with the unforgiving thrusts. It didn’t take much longer, Simon already felt so close to that edge. He was teetering on it, barely able to grab any sort of foothold.

 

He came with an absurdly loud shout, Markus following behind him, perfectly in sync. The broken sound from his partner behind him would ring in his ears for days to come.

 

The lights in the room flickered with the sudden pulse of energy from the pair. Simon barely registered it as the static cleared from his vision. Judging by how long it was taking the bedside lamp to achieve its regular glow Simon judged that they may have power surged the entire building.

 

Coming down from their high happened in a slow daze. Markus pulled out of him with a small, low sound. Simon collapsed, barely able to hold himself up for the moment without the assistance of his partner.

 

He felt Markus gather him into his arms slowly, and Simon curled back into him. There were loving kisses being scattered gingerly over his shoulders. Small murmurings of Markus asking if he was alright, though the answers didn’t need to be voiced as their fingers intertwined once again. Simon hummed, his mind and body in a pleasant floating haze of a state.

 

Maybe they should do diplomatic meetings like that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @acornandroid


End file.
